Mega Man
Mega Man (spelt as Megaman in the Marvel vs. Capcom series) is the main character from the Mega Man Classic series and one of Capcom's major mascots (the others being Ryu from the Street Fighter series and Captain Commando). Backstory Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is a video game character created by Keiji Inafune and is the title character of what has been referred to as the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons of all time. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fiction universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same robotic boy hero. Although "Mega Man," or "Rock Man," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to the Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network series. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". The word "Rock" in Rockman is a reference to the music genre rock and roll, and is meant to work in tandem with his "sister" robot, Roll. Such music-themed naming conventions are present in a number of Keiji Inafune's other character designs, such as Blues. In addition, the original Mega Man titles intentionally incorporated a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game play mechanic into defeating certain enemies. In parts of the English speaking world, some people call Mega Man "The Blue Bomber" because of his blue armor and shooting abilty. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Mega Buster: '''Megaman's signature attack. Just by pressing the hard punch button he shoots out a uncharged blue energy beam. Holding the hard punch will cause Mega Man to charge up. He can continue to charge until the button is let go. The charged version releases a powerful charged orange beam that hits opponent multiple times. Can be done in the air. *'Mega Uppercut: Mega Man does a powerful uppercut his opponent. Can be done in the air. *'Weapon Use: '''Mega Man activates the current weapon he has that he received from Eddie. The weapons originate from some of Mega Man's games. **'Rock Ball: Mega Man releases a soccer ball in front of him. By kicking it he makes the ball hit the opponent. It will ricochet off the wall until it dissapears. Originates from Mega Man 8, Megaman receives it from Dr. Light in the intro stage. **'Tornado Hold:' Mega Man shoots a small fan down on the ground that creats a tornado. It hits 3 times and picks up the opponent off the ground. The distance it travels depends on the strength of the button pressed. Originates from Mega Man 8, and is obtained after defeating Tengu Man. **'Leaf Shield:' Mega Man casts a shield of eight rotating leaves around him. The shield can withstand one hit before it dissipates if Mega Man isn't defending. The shield will also dissipate after a certain amount of time. By inputting the same command you can make it go forward to attack the opponent. If all the leaves connect, hits 8 times. Can be done in the air. *'Weapon Change: '''Mega Man summons Eddie to drop a item that contains a weapon. Depending on what direction and button is pressed he will get a different weapon. Default weapon at the start of a match is Tornado Hold. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Megaman (Level 1): By merging with Rush, Beat and Eddie he transforms to a larger version of himself. Then proceeds to attack with projectiles with images of his companions and a large beam. Very useful. *'Rush Drill (Level 1): ' Mega Man merges with Rush causing Rush to transform into a drill with Mega Man driving it. Then proceeds to attack the opponent. By pressing any attack button Mega Man will speed boost towards the opponent, dealing additional hits and damage. Megaman can jump in this form and is immune to any attack until the time runs out. *'Beat Plane (Level 1): '''Mega Man merges with Beat causing Beat to turn into a plane with Mega Man driving it. During this time Mega Man can navigate Beat anywhere. By pressing the punch buttons Beat shoots out energy balls toward the opponent. By pressing the kick buttons Beat drops bombs from below him. Unlike Rush Drill, Megaman is completely vulnerable to attacks while in this form. Hidden Hyper Combo *'Magnetic Shockwave (Level 1): In Mega Man's ending in MvC1, he defeats Onslaught and gets an item with a weapon on it. Mega Man grabs it and he teleports out of the area. Then, a "YOU GOT MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE" message and Megaman using that power, in a true Mega Man fashion. In the PlayStation port of the game, Megaman can use Magnetic Shockwave as one of his Hyper Combos after beating the game with him. Mega Man creates a powerful orange shockwave that hits the opponent and travels trough the screen. Has some starting lag. Originally this is one of Magneto's hyper combos in his appearances as a playable character in the MvC games. Onslaught can use it, thus, Mega Man can after obtaining his power. Artwork MegaMan.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes MVC Megaman.gif|Mega Man's select portrait in Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Sprites Trivia * Mega Man was the most requested character by fans to appear in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, but did not appear as a playable character. * Mega Man makes a cameo in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, in the mall stage, he is seen in the background rodeated of people, and is seen a that says "Mega Man 10th Anniversary", due to being the 10th anniversary of the Mega Man series (Megaman was created in 1987, MSH vs. SF was made in 1997) * Mega Man makes a cameo in the Days of Future Past stage in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as one of the few characters on the giant wanted poster without a Slain or Apprehended bar over his face. Several characters from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 also appear on the poster. * In one of Nova's ending, Megaman and Roll appears as Nova's Mega Nova Corps. Also See Mega Man's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Mega Man's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Megaman